Legends of Sex
by Mr. Ben Dover
Summary: This occurs after season 3. Rated M for sexual activity Disclaimer:I do not own any characters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Please comment some other pairings that you would like to see**

 _Wally's POV_

As we lay there on the beach enjoying the wonderful sun I kept thinking about the lovely lady two seats to my left. Sara Lance. She was stunning and I stole glances at her whenever I could. Ever since Jesse broke up with me I haven't had sex and I really missed it. So even though Sara had a girlfriend I was too horny to care. Nobody on the ship has actually had much luck in the love department. Ray's crush is an ex-demon that is currently in prison. Zari is not into anyone. Amaya left Nate to go back to Zambezi. And Mick is Mick. I was fantasizing about Sara and missed the whole conversation between Constantine and the others. When I snapped out of my virtual world Sara was ordering us to take the severed dragon's head back to the ship which was conveniently parked invisibly. When we got back Sara asked for Constantine's help as no one knew anything about demons except for him. Constantine moved in to Amaya's old room which Nate took hard. Nate was mourning in his room so I went to check on him.

"Nate you good bro?"

"Nah Wally I just wanna be alone right now"

"No prob"

I sped to Sara's cabin to tell her about Nate. I knocked and Sara answered the door in her White Canary outfit.

"Hey Sara can I come in?"

"No problem"

"So you know how down Nate has been lately?"

"Yh so?"

"I want to know if you _could_ let him sit out the next few missions"

"Sure but a question."

I nodded and said, "Shoot!"

"Do you think the out fit reveals too much?"

"Nah why?"

"Cause someone think so" she replied nodding at my crotch.

My only thought was "Shit!"

 _Sara's POV_

The tent in his pants was obvious as his dick was so big. I know I have a girlfriend but it's been a while since I had a big dick in my pussy. Sure Ava was great but I needed a cock. Wally was looking ashamed but I quickly pulled down his pants and sucked his cock.

"But..."

"Shut up or I'll stop!"

Silence and I continued to suck. After about a two minutes or so he cummed in my mouth. It tasted good so I got up and took of his shirt. As I was doing so he stripped me of my one piece. Then he put me in missionary style and fucked me with a little super speed. I was moaning so loud that I was surprised no one came to see what was happening. After a while I felt my walls clamp down and Wally asked

"Are you on a pill?"

"Yh"

"Good!"

As I cummed I felt him release his load into me and we lay down on my bed.

Then I spoke

"Gideon delete all footage of that!"

"Yes Captain."

Then I fell asleep in Wally's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for not being active on this story but please read my other stories. They are better**

 **Also I unfortunately do not own any CW shows or characters**

 _Zari's POV_

Sara was out in 2018 mourning of the loss of her father. That meant we were without a captain. Ray has taken up the mantle but for the most part there has been nothing to do. This was because when defeating Mallus, the Legends basically scared off a lot of evil-doers. So, since it was so quiet, I decided to go back in time to fuck Jonah Hex. I mean why not? Alas, as I plotted the time and place in the jump ship I was surprised by Ray. He told me he was having fun in his miniature state when I walked in. He guessed correctly when he asked if I was going to get laid by Jonah Hex.

"Maybe. Why is that any of your concern Ray?" I retorted.

"Cause it is not proper to have sex before you are at least engaged," he responded.

"Does that mean that you are still a virgin?" I asked him.

"No way. I was engaged to a woman named Anna. She died at the hands of the Mirakura army," he said sulkily.

"Sorry"

"Nah it's good. But still no sex before you are at least engaged." he ordered.

"Boy scout," I muttered to myself.

He shifted uncomfortably in his ATOM suit. I wondered why and realized that I was wearing a lingerie that left little to the imagination.

 _Was Mister Boy Scout getting a boner_ I asked myself.

"Hey Ray. Want me to help you out down there?" I asked as he was walking out.

"No because well no sex remember. Got to follow my own rule," he said half heartedly.

"Technically you were already engaged so ..." I said hoping he would see where I was going with it. He did.

He took off his helmet and kissed me. It did not last long as we pulled apart. He took off his suit as quickly as possible and was left in his underwear alone. I was already basically nude so it took me no time to strip. I got on my knees, pulled down his camo boxers and took his 8 inches in my mouth. It tasted great. He did not last long and he was soon spewing cum all in my mouth. I swallowed it all and loved the taste. Then Ray lay me down and started sucking vigorously on my clit. This earned him a moan. Soon I felt my walls clamp and I squirted. He tried to get it all in his mouth but failed as my juices made it all over his face. He then positioned me in the missionary position. Then he thrust into my pussy. Being a virgin it hurt and left me crying. But Ray did not care. As I was weeping from his massive cock, he thrusted with more power than before. I was soon whimpering like an upset dog. After another minute of his pounding and me crying, I passed out from the pain.

 _Ray's POV_

I noticed Zari pass out but I did not give two fucks. The only thing I cared about was the tightness of her pussy. It was slowly getting looser and looser so I got an idea. I pulled out of her pussy, flipped her over and entered her ass. It was so tight that I was sure she was trying to push me out. Nevertheless I pounded into her ass watching it jiggle. Not long after being in the tight hole, I felt the need to cum. I released my load in her ass, pulled out and dressed myself. Then I had an idea. I took up Zari's clothes and left her on the ground, my cum dripping out her ass. I went to my room to change and as I exited I heard Sara's voice. Turns out Sara returned to our "parking spot" which was in Starling Bay while I was fucking Zari.

 **A/N** **Comment or PM as to who you want to have sex**


End file.
